The Seraphim Chronicles Trailer
by Familiar47
Summary: Based off of Code Total Drama by Lord Maximus. Seraphim has his own adventure, fighting against threats to this world from the Digital World, the real world, and from beyond this world. Made with Lord Maximus' permission. Trailer only.


The Seraphim Chronicles Trailer

Seraphim is a character from the well received story Code Total Drama by Lord Maximus. I've assisted in his creation along with a fair deal of Total Drama at different points and was given permission by Lord Maximus to use him in this story. If you have complaints, take it up with the good Lord (jerks on thumb in the direction of LM)

LM: (waves) Hi.

Anyhow...the Seraphim Chronicles is a cross over of Code Lyoko with Tron and I am Number Four. I haven't worked out the full details but...I'll provide you all a basic summary later. Let's just say it's kind of...AU from Code Total Drama, meaning our favourite Hyper competent AI is alive!

I do not own Code Lyoko, Tron, or I am Number Four...or Code Total Drama.

For the record I took it up with LM, he gave me the go ahead for this. So I don't want to hear somebody shrieking that I stole his character(s) or idea(s).

Xxx

_The screen is blank, pitch black except for a small square of blue in the top left corner that blinks in and out of existence. Suddenly words scrawl across it._

**When XANA turned on his makers, he took them into the Digital World with him. Only a few remained who knew of XANA...and fewer who Franz Hopper would trust with such information.**

_The screen shows an image of Franz Hopper standing with a group of scientists, all smiling at the camera. Franz Hopper's face is cut out along with that of another, much younger scientist with messy brown hair and a short beard._

**Robert 'Robby' Cartier discovered a diary left to him by Franz Hopper after his disappearance. The diary held a message that told Robby everything leading up to the abduction of Antea Hopper. In it was also a set of instructions, notes left behind from Hopper's 'most significant experiment' according to the diary. The result of that experiment was a way to combat Project Carthage, which Hopper had been forced to work on by an unknown group that threatened his family. The result was XANA, an immensely powerful AI with the potential to evolve in its own way until it could affect events in the real world.**

_A red XANA Eye appeared on the screen. And then it vanishes._

**Viral infection detected and deleted. **

**Thank you user S.C.**

**Continuing History Log.**

_The lines of words vanish, and the blinking blue square reappears at the top left corner of the screen._

**Using the provided data, Robby created an AI of his own: Seraphim. At first he marvelled at his creation of sentient, if artificial life, and came to think of Seraphim as a son. But slowly it dawned upon him that Seraphim was young compared to XANA, who grew stronger with every day. Using his own ingenuity, he sought ways to make Seraphim stronger, one method resulting in Seraphim being capable of searching entire data bases over a short period of time and without being detected.**

**Like XANA, Seraphim was in a way a virus who could slip into systems and rearrange or replace data; an anti virus who could destroy or disinfect viral files with incredible precision; and a search engine that was much faster than even Google. He became Robby's son and only comrade against XANA, who he sought to destroy. But as they searched the internet for years, trying to locate the then dormant XANA, Seraphim encountered 'anomalies' on varying sites.**

_The screen shows images of sites ranging from Google Image to Deviant Art lined with pictures that began to vanish._

**These were focused around images relating to as many as half a dozen individuals. Seraphim temporarily put these aside until evidence was found that XANA had been reactivated, escaped the confines of the hidden Digital World of Lyoko, and previously destroyed by a group of teenagers led by Aelita, the daughter of Franz Hopper. Left without purpose, Seraphim expected Robby to deactivate him. But the scientist surprised him by insisting that Seraphim remain active until a way could be found to construct a physical body for him to live in.**

_A screen shot of Robby, now over a decade older sitting in a lab with many computers and several cylinder shaped structures nearby. They are labelled as 'scanners', and then the image zooms in on Robby speaking to a small figure that is projected as a bright blue avatar of a human teenager from a pedestal built into his work desk. Robby is smiling as he converses with Seraphim._

**In his spare time, Seraphim chose to continue his pursuit of these 'anomalies', and soon found a lead when a video was leaked over the Internet. It was of a young man whose leg glowed brightly and apparently burned in water. The same operator who had deleted previous images had failed to immediately delete the video-which Seraphim chose to do after copying it. He tracked the source of the signal to Paradise, Ohio.**

_A satellite view of Paradise, Ohio. The satellite zooms in on a house on the outskirts and marks it in red. The words 'Signal Location Completed' appear on the screen._

**History Log ends, awaiting further input.**

**History Log shutting down. Thank you user S.C.**

_The screen turns to static, and then shows Seraphim's face, looking down._

"_Dad! Dad! If you can hear me, I just finished tracking that signal! I need you to activate the Translation Program, and fast! I think I just stumbled a little too far into this and I'd like some fire power."_

_The screen goes black._

_Then a single message is typed in._

**I hear you son, activating Translation Program in ten seconds. Report back. Good luck and be careful. Love you.**

_Seraphim chuckles._

"_Love you too dad."_

**TRANSLATION ACTIVE.**

**USER S.C LOGGING OUT.**

_The screen is left behind, and the view is taken to the town of Paradise, Ohio. It is night time, and there are no cars out. Suddenly, a pay phone begins to spark as a gray wisp seeps out of it and pools on the ground. It slowly grows until it is around five feet tall, and then smoothes out, forming features and colours until a young man with brown hair and green eyes stands in the dark street. He wears boots with metal toes and soles, black pants with armour attached to them, and a cloak that covers his upper body. A white demon mask and a hood form over his head seconds later._

"_Seraphim reporting in," He says. "Translation achieved, moving out!"_

_Xxx_

_**The Seraphim Chronicles**_


End file.
